Fast Love
by wolfsister93
Summary: X Racer an Annalise break up, Natalie Holiday's life is horrible her brother and Aunt smoke an deal drugs, her brothers friends hurt her is ways that many people wouldn't think of to a girl like her. Natalie's life gets turned around when she gets to know the real X Racer.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen guys I really don't want to fight today?" Natalie said to the twins Jared and Jesse, Jared answered "We could but I really want to see you in purple slush." she ducked an was covered in purple drink,

"Jared,Jesse in my office now an please come with me with me." Headmaster Spritle said, "I know that the twins have been messing with you since the year started, I thought when they went to dentition for tenth time would set their minds, but I guess not, what class are you in now?" he asked, "Mr. States class for Bio!" she told him, "While come with me, an I will call up to his class an say that you are not tardy." I followed him in, the twins were sitting there when they seen me they laughed, "Boys, in my office, Mrs. Berry can you please help her get dry an in some new clothes." Headmaster told her, "Yes sir, please come with me an we will clean that off!" she smiled an we went into a nearby restroom.

After that whole twins thing I tried to make the best of day, defensive driving class was alright, but on my last class of the day was by far the best at this school, art class, today we can paint are cars, we have been building our dream cars when we finally are done the teacher will put it in a 3D place an we get to drive it, I was thinking of colors when I bumped into Annalise, she had it all perfect hair, cool clothes, cute boyfriend, her dad owned the track an she was in third spot on the leaderboard."Annalise sorry, I wasn't paying attention." X keeled down, "You alright" my stomach had butterflies, I have had a crush on X Racer since I saw him race on TV, an when his brother came to school I had a little crush on him but Lucy likes him, but know one can replace X Racer."Yea" while he was helping me up, "X stop helping, she can get up on her own." X didn't pay any mind, "Hey you're in my defective driving class?" he asked all I did was nodded. "X we need to talk?" Annalise asked, his smile vanished an went toward his girlfriend, "Natalie, want to sit with us." I heard Lucy ask behind me, "Sure", "While it looks like Annalise is going to be single?" Connor said when I sat down, everyone looked toward him, "I kind of over heard Annalise talking to the twins an she said that X an her are not working out, an that she needs a break," after Conner said that, everyone was silent, I looked at my watch,"Hey Lucy, what did I miss in class?" I asked trying to break the silent,"We watched a movie an answered the questions, so not much." I nodded an the silent continued,"Hey guys while I better go an asked about how I can watch an do those questions before Monday?" I grabbed my bag, an left.

About two hours after that I was in my room about to watch that movie an do those questions for bio, when a knock came at my door. "Come in!" I said, no one came in so I figured whoever was there didn't hear me, I walked over an the door open I looked out when I did five balloons came at me, I could guess the twins did this so I wiped my eyes to check an it was, but X was there an had them pinned up to the wall,"If you ever play a prank or do anything to her again I will make sure you two never race again, got it!" both were about to wet their pants, Jared said "Yes X anything you say," then Jesse, "Yea what he said", he let them go they came over to me, "Don't even talk to her." Jesse turned around "But we are going to say are sorry." all X did was glare at them both an they left with no questions asked.

"Thanks for that." he smiled an grabbed a towel that the twins left, he wiped my face off, I took the towel an cleaned off the rest. "What were you doing around here, I thought you would be with Annalise trying to get her back, or tuning up the shooting star." his face looked sad, after I said that, "Probably everyone will know by morning but Annalise broke up with me, an I already tuned up my car, there is nothing to do I use to hang with Annalise an work on her car but since she doesn't want to be around me." he said, I nodded an started to walk back inside my room,"Do you think I could hang with you for a little bit?" I nodded an we both went inside, "You live alone, I thought only me Annalise were the only ones!" X said when he saw the room, "While I did have a roommate but when the twins prank on me they would prank on her too so Headmaster assigned a different room for her, shes next door with two other girls there room is bigger than this." he nodded an sat on the couch,"While it's cool that you can stay an hang, but I need to get this done for Mr. States class!" I said to him, I took a folder out of my bag an got out the paper that had the questions, before I pressed play X had gotten a chair an was sitting by me like he was going to do this right along with me, "You don't have States do you?" I looked at him trying to figure out why he was sitting there by me. "No, but I did have the teacher before him last year an maybe I could help you with it!" I couldn't believe it X Racer was going to help with homework, "I can guess you have never 'helped' with homework before", he grinned "A little but everyone thinks that I get some nerd to do it, but that is wrong, I've always done my work, an since the whole Annalise thing I don't have anything else to do!" I agreed an played the video,"While finally,what do you want to do now?" I asked him,"I don't know but I want to do this." he leaned in closer an was about to kiss me when I grabbed my folder an hit him, "What was that for, I thought you wanted me to do that?" I got up an opened the door, "Just leave?" he was shocked but left with no question.

Next day Saturday, all I wanted to be was in my room but Ashlynn drag me to the race. "Why did you drag me here?" I whined, "Natalie please besides you always come to all the races!" she did have to be right, besides I only came to see X drive an see him shirtless after, but right now I was trying to avoid X Racer, "Welcome everyone to see some great racing today, please direct your attention to the screens, first on the leaderboard is X Racer, next in second place Speed Racer, an in the third spot Annalise Zasic. Drivers hope to have a great race today." I rolled my eyes, "Natalie I heard X was in your room last night, what went on?" Dani asked, "Nothing just a project we both were assigned to." I know definitely no one would believe me if I told them the truth. 'RING, RING' I checked my phone, it was Lucy, "What's going on the race is about to start?","I know but can please go to the garage an get the rack of tires, there should be a pit pass for you!", "Alright!" an we both hung up, "I'll be right back, Lucy wants me to do something for her." Ashlynn shrugged an continued to wait for the race.

I ran to the garage an looked an found the pass, I grabbed the rack of tires this isn't that hard to push Connor must be weak or something, "Please show me your pass?" a guy asked, I showed him, "Where is this going?", "Speed an X Racer's cock pit." he let me pass. "There is a road on your right, X follow down this road then turn left!" I heard Lucy speaking to them on there comm. "Hey I bought the tires, why did you need them, I know X an Speed change to new ones every race?", "Thanks, I know its just that after the race the tires are hot an people like to touch the car, an that means the tires so we change them, so no people like little kids burn their hands!","oh I get it, while I better get going so no guards an you guys can pay attention." Connor grabbed my arm, "Then that Pit Pass is useless then, X wanted you to have it, he heard you..." Lucy grabbed him by the month an shut him up, "Nothing, its just since you always buy a Pit Pass every weekend an you help us get stuff, we wanted you to have your own so you can just come in with us an run in an out to get stuff for Speed an X." Lucy was acting strange, but it was true I do help them alot.

"X Racer wins, X Racer wins." I heard Spritle over the loudspeaker, "Awesome, Natalie get two tires out, an the impact wrench." I nodded an got the stuff ready, "Which side?" I asked,

"Left side!" I nodded again an went to work. After I did that Lucy handed me a rag an we stood next to X's car, "While done today X, couple questions, During the race we saw a sudden change in tasks then you normally do what was that?" he laughed, "my crew chief of me an my brother said that, I figured why not change, but at first I was like what, but if you know Lucy then you don't second her options!", "Alright.. Second what is next for the Racer brothers?", he look over towards Speed, he smiled, "While for us is winning more races, get great grades an spend sometime with some great friends.","Thanks X!" he nodded an walked over towards us, "Hey great race!" someone yelled out, "Thanks man, nice racing out there little brother, great day for everyone."After X said that he looked over at me and smiled and was ready to say something when Spritle came over the mic an said "Everyone here knows that we are in need of a singer for the races an pep rallies, while we finally picked one, Natalie please stand by me." I couldn't believe it, I didn't say anything not anyone about my singing, "Natalie would you please give the honor of singing us something." I thought about it, I whispered the song in Headmasters ear he nodded an told the guy that controlled music. Spritle gave me a mic, an announced, "Students this is Natalie Holiday as maybe many of you know, she is going to be the singer of this school." I waved an smile everyone cheered some booed but then the song Firework by: Katy Perry started up, when I started to sing everyone cheer louder, when I was done Spritle came back on an said, "So did my nephew pick a good one?" I turned around looked at Speed he shook his head an I looked to where he was pointing to…. X, I smiled, "Alright, I see everyone for another race after Thanksgiving break."

**Monday**

"Natalie please understand that you can't come home now?" my brother said to me, "While where do you think I should go then?","Ask someone there, your friends?","While I could, but I understand that your girlfriend's family has to come over, there should be room or I could stay at Aunt April's house.","No I said, so if you call her up an tell her this, I will post that video of you saying how much you love Speed Racer's son." I agreed an he hung up. Now who to ask, Lucy, Ashlynn, Brittani, Dani, Speed wait X is his brother so if he says yes then I will be eating with X Racer. OMG I will be eating Thanksgiving dinner with X Racer if that happens, no maybe if I store enough food I will probably be alright til everyone comes back.

"Hey Nat, when are you leaving?" Ashlynn said when she came up to stand in line with me, "Tomorrow I don't know when thou, Will said he would call before." I said she nodded. "Everyone says that X set it up for you to be the singer, how exciting, so is there a new couple brewing?" I stared at her like really, "Alright I said I have crush on him but so does every other girl here." I pointed toward the table he was sitting at, "OMG X just winked at me!" some girl just said walking away starstruck. "True but no other girl here had him in there room besides Lucy an Annalise, there could be a chance!" all I did was shake my head, "Hey Natalie sit with us!" Speed yelled out when I paid for my meal, "Or maybe Speed likes you maybe a love triangle.","You're just boy crazy, Speed likes Lucy, an visa versa, come on, lets go sit."," Sorry can't dance meeting but see ya around." an left. I went an sat down but the only spot left was between Connor an X, I just stuck it up an sat down, Speed was talking about the new modifications done to the mach 6 that Connor did, X was picking at his food, "Natalie, sorry for what happened the other day, I was going to say that I'm sorry to you yesterday before class but then I heard you singing then I remembered that we are in need of a singer so I recorded you an show it to Spritle, hope your not mad at me." I looked at him an smiled, "Thanks for telling me that, I am not mad at you, an I realized after you left you just wanted someone to hang with, I know that every girl wants to be with you, an thats what you thought right!" he nodded even though he didn't want to.

After eating lunch, we were talking an laughing, 'RING RING.' Connor moaned, "Mr Anovis class, last test before break." Connor left with chim chim, X an me had another hour left before history of racing class, "X, me an Lucy are going to the garage want to come?", "No I'm good, probably going to go to my room to study." he nodded an left with Lucy, I started to leave when X grabbed my arm, "Hey you don't have to leave, I just told Speed that so I could get out of helping him with his car, I don't mind helping him its just I wanted to get to know you." I believe that my face turned every shade of red you could think of after he said that, "Come on I have a place we could go!" he took his hand with mine an lead me to someplace in the school grounds cause I have never been around here, "X where are we going, are we even still in the school grounds!" he chuckled, "Yes we are still in school grounds, I found this place when I was little, I haven't shown anyone this before not even Annalise or Speed." I thought wow I must be something special to him if he is showing me this, he open a small door. I thought joy something from Alice in wonderland, I went in first when I got up it looked like a normal place for a little kid an his or her friends to hang in, "Hold on, he pushed a button, out came a stereo, then he moved a piece of the wall, a little fridge, "Come sit", "Wow I'm surprised that no one has followed you over here," "Yeah I just give them a slip an alone at last.","Why me, you can have any girl at this school.","Your different, Annalise, she just wanted me to be popular even though her dad owns the track, she just wanted an arm candy, but you you're down to earth, funny, beautiful smile, I can talk to you without sugar coating it." I was down to earth, beautiful I must be dreaming a guy like him has never said anything to me like that, "Really you mean all that." he smiled an nodded, "X I don't know what to say!" he moved his beanbag chair over to me an put his arm around me, "Just say yes to being my girlfriend nothing else." I must have been smiling from ear to ear, "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said pushed me closer to him, I loved the smell of his cologne.

Later on that day, "Natalie report to headmaster's office!" my Art teacher said when class started, what was weird was that normally someone from his office calls, I grab my stuff cause you never know what is doing to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

X's POV

After Natalie an me cuddled an then we left, we got our stuff for class, after class was over, I walked her to her next class, "I will see you after class!" she giggled I smiled an we went our separate ways. "X what was that all about?" Speed asked, "What nothing!" he stared at me, "I'll tell you later.","What's going on!?" Connor asked an sat behind, "Fine it will soon be around campus anyway, I asked Natalie to be my girlfriend, she is different I mean way different then Annalise, I couldn't ask anyone because everyone says Annalise an me should be together.", Connor almost fell out of his seat, Speed's mouth fell to the floor, "Are you trying to get Annalise jealous, or have her think of something or worse the twins maybe her dad have something done to her maybe a prank.", I thought it over, "What would her dad do, the twins are scared of me an Annalise her pranks are useless, unless she tells her dad to do something for her but she broke up with me, we both still like each other but nothing serious.","Alright class pass your homework to the front then I will pass out your final grades the test you took yesterday will not be on there. X an Speed Racer your uncle wants to see both of you!"

Normal POV

I was in Headmasters office, "Natalie you may go in now!" I nodded an went in, "Natalie nice to see you, please sit."," I'm I in trouble.","No but there is questions I want to ask you,(I nodded) Natalie hows your home life?","Its fine.","Natalie please, this morning we got a call that your home caught fire an that was do to drugs, but your parents passed away, I'm I right", I nodded an said "Five years ago, Will my brother an me lived with are aunt but she's a heavy drinker, an yells a lot. The only reason I came here was that I know a thing or too about cars even though I'm not a driver plus to get away from there. What's going to happen now!" I started to cry if he says I have to go back to my Aunts house I'll run away, he signaled for someone to come in, "What's going on unc!", I heard a voice ask, I turned, "X","Natalie,what's going on!","Family troubles, but anyway Natalie since of what has happened would you like to stay at my house with are family for Thanksgiving!" I looked towards X an Speed, "What's going to happen what about Will, my aunt!","Your brother will be in jail quite a long time, your aunt might go to jail for having him sell an smoke it at her house, we are trying to contact your Aunt to ask for information, but haven't gotten through so I called the police an they said you two are order of the court, til your Aunt found you guys, but if that is the case after you are done here you will be in foster.", X was holding me an trying to calm me down, Speed was sitting on the couch in shock cause he was a foster child but now he has a family, "While since you don't have anyplace to go, would you like to spend thanksgiving with us?", I nodded an I wiped my tears with my jacket.

**The next day**

"This is going to be exciting, while at least you get to meet my family!", I looked over at X he was playing some game I had, lucky I stole the xbox from my brother before I left, "Yea but won't it be weird that your girlfriend is eating an staying with your family?" I sat down next to him, "No not really, if they do then we will tell them you have family issues an that Spritle wanted you to be closer to the campus. Anyway let me tell you who is all coming, (I nodded) Speed, Spritle, me, dad maybe and my grandparents." I nodded an rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey you two ready?" Speed popped his head in an said, "Yea hold on let me get some stuff from my bathroom!" X nodded an left with his brother.

"Alright everyone buckle up?" Headmaster Spritle said, after I got into the car, Speed an Spritle were up front, me an X were in the back, "It's weird to be in the back, now I kind of know how Speed feels in the back of me on the track." I laughed, "Yea, it is not like you haven't see the back of the mach 6 before!" X ignored his little brother.

After about an hour later we came to a house no wait more like a mansion."OMG, I have never seen anything bigger than my own house since that one time my dad took me to one of his clients houses?","What did your dad do for a living?" Speed asked, "Speed!" Spritle yelled, I laughed, "It's fine headmaster, my dad was a homeowner, an he own or my family own a lot of houses, my mom also sold houses but not a lot she manly did the look of the home to make it look nice, one time my dad an me talked to some really rich person, he had a two sons but I only saw the one, his wife was somewhere but he seemed nice." Speed nodded an we started walking inside, "What about our bags?" I said, "Someone will get those for us!" X said.

After we walked through the door the house was huge, "Welcome home I guess?" someone yelled from down the hall, "Dad?!" said X, I looked at X's face he seemed worried, someone finally walked down the hall, "Speed, I didn't know you were coming?","Yea, I missed my boys!" I looked up to see the legendary Speed Racer Sr. he was everything like I saw on tv, "Awww, Spritle you didn't tell your own mother that she has a granddaughter?" I looked around an saw a woman an a man in there 60's or older walking down the hall, there was too many people in this house, I didn't think so I took off running from the Racer house. "Natalie... Natalie, where you going, STOP,", I did, I turned around an said "No X, sorry I can't stay here, I might do something wrong, there's your dad then some people that could be my grandparents, what will happen when the rest of your family..." I felt X's lips on mine to shut me up, we pulled away. "Natalie, I don't want you to leave, an my grandparents are loco so don't mind them all of us do, the rest of the family is going to love you like I do so don't worry." I slowly breathed, "Wait, your dad. I thought you said he wasn't coming!","We all thought that but I guess he missed us so yea." he kissed my forehead an laced his fingers with mine an walked back to the house.

"Grandpops, this is my girlfriend from school Natalie," I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, X an Speed's grandfather." he laughed an said "Please just call me Pops everyone does, an Natalie this is my wife Speed an Spritle's mom plus the boys grandma, Mama Racer.","Hello Mrs. Racer," she smiled, "No one has called me that since that last interview with Speed, just call me Mama R." I smiled, they were so nice, "Do my eyes need to be changed or is those my two favorite nephews." I turned around to see a guy that looked like Speed Sr. my guess was Racer X the guys uncle Rex, my brother was all about him when Racer X an Speed Sr. use to race. "Rex, long time since we seen you!" Spritle said, Rex walked toward X an me I could tell he was drunk cause I seen Will an his friends plenty of times, X had his arms around my waist "Yea I watched you on TV a couple days ago or was it yesterday I don't know, but who is this pretty young thing?" X pulled me closer to him, "Natalie, my girlfriend Uncle Rex.","Oh, while don't hold her to yourself, let me see her!","No uncle Rex, you're drunk maybe you should go sleep it off awhile!" Rex looked pissed he grabbed X's arm pulled him away from me an he grabbed me, it reminded me of when I was left alone with Will's friends when they use to raped me, "PLEASE, DON'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled out crying, "Rex, let go of Natalie, an go home," Pop's yelled at his son, he didn't let go only hold tighter I cried harder, X grabbed his uncle's arm an tried to pull it away but failed, "Uncle Rex, let go of Natalie NOW!" X yelled, but didn't listen, "Thats it!" Speed Sr. an Spritle said at the same time, Speed Sr. grabbed his brothers arms an pried it away from my arm, X took my other arm an pulled me away an close to him, Spritle took the other arm an lend him down a hall to a room an placed him there an locked it. "Natalie, are you alright did his grip hurt you?" X asked once his dad an uncle came back, I was still crying my head was on his chest, "I'm fine but scared it brought back memories like I told you." he knew an kept on hugging me an rubbing his hand on my back to calm me down.


End file.
